The present invention relates to an electronic channel selector which may be used instead of the conventional mechanical tuners.
The conventional mechanical tuners have a number of sliding or moving parts which are inevitably subjected to wear, resulting in the breakdown or malfunction of the tuner. Furthermore, the mechanical tuners are complex in construction and are therefore difficult to fabricate. To overcome these problems inherent to the mechanical turners, there has been devised and demonstrated an electronic channel selector or tuner of the type in which the output from a precision variable resistor is applied to a plurality of switching circuits for selecting a desired channel. Therefore, the switching circuits and the switching means equal in number of the channels to be selected must be provided. Furthermore, it has been extremely difficult to incorporate in the conventional electronic channel selectors a memory device which may automatically select the channel which had been selected before the main switch connected to the power supply was opened.